


套路 五十一章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 1月11日全和谐章节已补全 抱歉前面漏了几章 按时间顺序看比较乱 请点开任意一篇标题上方带下划线的小字“套路”进入系列 就可以看到按章节顺序排列好的文了 谢谢大家_(:з」∠)_套路 五十一章





	套路 五十一章

第五十一章

那天晚上，顾连森跪在地毯上，上半身被压在床上，叶惺紧紧地按着他，在身后一下一下地重重地顶弄着他。顾连森无力地挣扎着，把床单都拧成了一团。过了好一会，叶惺才缓下速度，一手揽着他的腰，一手揪起了他的头发，低声问他还记不记得球队经理的名字。  
顾连森被顶得意识都有点模糊了，大脑机械地服从叶惺的指示，努力思考了一下，答道：  
“利……利奈？”  
竟然对了一个字。  
叶惺愤怒了。  
“你竟然敢在我的床上喊别人的名字？”  
说完又开始了一阵狂风骤雨般的攻势。  
“啊？唔……你……这不是……啊……是你问的……我才……嗯……”  
顾连森一脸憋屈，但是叶惺的硬热顶着他的敏感点一直捣弄着，密密麻麻的快感让他连气都快喘不过来了，更是无暇抗议。又折腾了大半小时，顾连森叫得声音都哑了，叶惺才缓了缓，又问：“球队经理叫什么名字？”  
“不知道……”  
“想知道吗？”  
“不想……”  
“还敢问吗？要我还是要她？”  
“不……唔……不问了……只要你……不要别人……嗯……！！”  
叶惺终于狠狠地咬上他的唇，心满意足地释放了。

第二天，顾连森像是被拖拉机碾压过的咸鱼一样趴在床上，脸朝下，无力地埋在了枕头里。  
罪魁祸首却把锅甩给了训练，顾连森气得抄起身旁的枕头，看也不看就反手砸向叶惺的脸上。  
“真准啊。”  
叶惺从容地接住了枕头，真心实意地夸奖了一句。  
“你……！”  
顾连森把脸埋得更深了，耳边能听到叶惺缓缓走到床边的动静，他愤愤地下定决心拒绝和叶惺交流。  
但叶惺却一声不吭。  
顾连森被闷得快窒息，才终于抬起头。只见叶惺半跪在床边，静静地看着他。  
叶惺的脸上有点严肃，有点担忧，更多的是难过。  
“宝宝……答应我，不要再逞强了好吗？你总是这样受伤，我……”  
叶惺的声音越来越小，最后也说不下去了，只握起了他的手。  
顾连森怔怔地看着叶惺深邃的眼眸里映出的自己的身影，直到叶惺沉默地低下了头。  
顾连森终于意识到了，自从认识他之后，叶惺就一直在为他操心。  
每一次，每一次，他都像个长不大的小孩，没能像一个成熟的男人一样对自己负责，对叶惺负责，对他爱的人和爱他的人负责。  
尽管如此，叶惺还是容忍着他的任性。  
他扪心自问，如果他和叶惺立场对调，他会毫不犹豫地让叶惺放弃，因为他无法想象如果叶惺忍受着这样的痛苦还硬撑着要打球，他会有多心痛，有多难过。他也知道，叶惺很可能会听他的劝，乖乖地放弃。  
可是他却不会。  
叶惺也明白这一点。  
因此，无论叶惺有多难受，都只是低下头，放低了姿态，恳求他能退让一步。  
他是何德何能。  
他是何其有幸。  
顾连森突然觉得眼眶有点热。  
顾连森一直觉得自己不是什么多愁善感的人，本质上或许还是个外热内冷的人，但在叶惺面前，再冷的心，也要被融化了。  
顾连森又把脸埋进了枕头里，却紧紧地握住了叶惺的手。  
“我答应你。”

接下来的训练里，顾连森开始渐渐把自己的存在感削弱。不只是为了对叶惺的承诺，更是因为他明白，光靠他一个人支撑的队伍不可能会成功。  
他渐渐地像一个真正的控卫一样，把球权慢慢交到了队友们手上，逼迫他们独立地思考如何行动才能让队伍得分，而不是全靠自己得分。  
他渐渐把自己从球队里剥离了出去，尽管他下了车，队友也能打出像样的配合了。他松了一口气，然后鼓起勇气，让队友们聚了起来，说出了自己的决定。  
他想把自己的上场时间缩短一半，这样才能确保他的腰有足够的休息时间。  
队友们安静了几秒，却没人能说出反对的话。  
顾连森那天腰伤复发时糟糕的状况他们有目共睹。虽然更让他们印象深刻的是后来，他们球场上横扫千军的教练，像个小媳妇一样一脸讨好地安抚那个神色不悦的高大男人，但是顾连森的腰伤是不争的事实。最后一锤定音的，还是顾连森的一句话。  
“这终归是你们的比赛，不是我的。”  
他的比赛，和他的过去一样，都早该结束了。

 

很快就到了体育祭的日子。  
O大虽然位于山里，但历史悠久，各种活动都是远近闻名的。  
体育祭就像是学园祭一样热闹，本部的校道上摆满了各种小摊，整个校园里挤满了周边省市慕名而来的年轻人，空气里飘着一股章鱼烧和炒面混合的味道。  
顾连森走在校道上，心里感慨不已。  
上一次他来本部，还是暴雨过后的那天。他一个人，跋山涉水，所到之处皆是满目疮痍。  
而今天，校道两旁新种的树生机盎然，他和叶惺并肩走在树荫下，时不时被拥挤的人群推动一下，他便靠到了叶惺的身上，然后叶惺便会悄悄握一下他的手，再迅速地放开。  
顾连森觉得他就是个瞒着老师悄悄谈恋爱的小学生，不然为什么叶惺只不过是轻轻牵了一下他的手，他就觉得脸上发烫呢。  
“啊！顾哥！”  
顾连森回头，看到方浅拽着一个青年的手，一边道歉一边拨开人群挤到他们身旁。  
“顾哥！叶哥！好巧啊！你们也来玩啊！O大的这些活动都办得特别好，要是一年能多办几回就好啦……哎哟！”  
方浅人都还没挤到，话就已经说了一大堆，兴高采烈的，一没留神踩了个空，差点栽倒。  
江喻亭见状，连忙拉了他一把，方浅便顺势扑到了他的怀里。  
“……”  
空气突然安静。  
三个人六只眼睛注视着方浅，只见方浅把头埋在江喻亭的胸前蹭了几下，把他那头用发胶固定的冲天短发蹭得乱七八糟，才若无其事地抬起头。  
“啊！对了！顾哥！叶哥！这是我家亭亭，我家媳妇，我家老婆，请多关照啦！嗷！”  
江喻亭忍无可忍，伸手重重地敲了一下方浅的头，才抱歉地对他们笑笑，说：“你们好，我叫江喻亭。”  
“江哥你好，我叫顾连森。”  
“我叫叶惺。”  
“久仰大名，常常听小浅说起你们。”江喻亭又笑着点了点头，才温柔地伸手给还在夸张地喊疼的方浅揉了揉脑袋。  
“对呀对呀！顾哥我跟我老婆，呃，江哥！江哥！别拽我的头发！我这刚剪的新发型哟……我跟江哥夸你们呢！夸你们出手大方，还特别恩爱！”  
“？”顾连森一脸迷茫，“什么大方？”  
“叶哥大方啊，叶哥他……嗷！叶哥你干嘛踩我？”  
“不好意思，被人推了一下。”  
方浅一边单脚蹦着，一边还要揉刚刚被江喻亭拽疼的头发，一时忙得不亦乐乎，过了一会，才回过神来，说：“我刚说到哪了？哎，对了，你们今天打算去看什么比赛吗？”  
“他今天有比赛。”  
叶惺不动声色地抢答了。  
顾连森侧头看了他一眼，见叶惺嘴角微微翘起，一脸有点骄傲又强自镇定的表情，忍不住笑了出声。  
“哎哟，这狗粮，呸呸呸！等等，顾哥你有比赛？！啥比赛？什么时候？上午还是下午？天哪我这么多年第一次能看熟人的比赛啊！我一定要去看，江哥我们去看好不好啊？好不好嘛！”  
江喻亭被他念得头疼，随手接过一块旁边的摊位递过来的试吃的鲷鱼烧，塞进了方浅的嘴里。  
“呜$#^$%&”  
终于获得了几秒的清净，几个人都不约而同地松了一口气。  
“不好意思。小顾，你几点的比赛啊？”  
“下午三点，第一体育馆。”  
“好的，我们会去给你加油的。”  
“对对对！加油啊顾哥！天啊这个鲷鱼烧好甜啊他们是不是在里面放了一吨的糖精啊我要吐了……”  
最后江喻亭说要给方浅买饮料解解甜，匆匆地把方浅拉走，叶惺和顾连森才觉得，与方浅的聒噪比起来，这原本有点喧嚣的体育祭其实也是这么宁静美好的。


End file.
